


You Can't Retcon A Time Lord

by scifinut



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifinut/pseuds/scifinut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking, dares, and retcon. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Retcon A Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone last night as I was going to sleep. It's just enough crack that I had to share.

Jack awoke the next morning curled up against the Doctor. He smiled as memories of last night started to come back to him. There had been the drinking, then the dares, then somewhere in there things had gotten a bit out of hand for him. Luckily he had used the one trick up his sleeve to make sure nobody would remember.

He went about his morning routine and wasn't surprised at all when everyone was late coming in. By 9 nobody had shown up, but there was noise from his room. The Doctor must be up.

Jack stepped into the kitchenette at the Hub and started some coffee for the Doctor. When he turned around he was face to face with him, still naked.

"Jack," the Doctor began. "Why did I wake up naked in your bed this morning?"

"You had too much to drink last night. I put you to bed and slept on the couch out here after I called cabs for everyone else." Well, part of it was true at least. He had put the Doctor to bed and made sure everyone had a cab home.

"Oh. Because I thought I remembered something about...what was it? Oh yes, you were excited to finally get your randy hands into my pants, if I'm right."

Jack froze in place. He had been so drunk he only vaguely remembered saying it in the first place.

The Doctor turned to leave, then peeked back around the doorframe. "You may be able to get me drunk, but you can't retcon a Time Lord."


End file.
